


Pet Names

by HolisticPanda



Category: A.P. Bio (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticPanda/pseuds/HolisticPanda
Summary: Heather tries to find a suitable pet name for Dan Decker. It...goes exactly the way you’d expect.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> I have like three more short stories revolving around these two.

Reaching up into his cabinet, Dan Decker pulls down a box of microwavable popcorn. He grabs one of the few remaining packets and tears the plastic off of it, tossing it into the microwave and tapping the button that says ‘popcorn’ to get it started. Heather’s currently in his room waiting for him to get back, and he really doesn’t want to leave her alone with all of his things for too long; she’s remarkably adept at finding what people don’t want her to, and he has a stack of sketchbooks in the back of closet full of questionable doodles that he’d rather not show to the girl he likes.

They’ve been secretly dating for almost two weeks, wanting to have some time to get used to being together before everyone else knows and starts drilling them about it, but even though they're together he’s still not sure how much she really likes him. It’s crazy to think, but sometimes he wonders if she’s not actually somewhat _ashamed_ of him. Sure, he’s smart, but he’s not 4.125 GPA smart. He wouldn’t be in A.P. Bio if he hadn’t been dragged kicking and screaming by their teacher, and he certainly wouldn’t be getting an A in the class if that same teacher wasn’t such a mess of a person.

The microwave beeps and he immediately jumps back to attention. He opens the door to stop the annoying chirp and then carefully grabs the scalding hot bag by its corners, tearing it open to pour the popcorn into the waiting metal bowl as quickly as he can.

He takes the steps up to his room two at a time until he’s back inside, closing the door behind him because the last thing he wants is his little brother peeking in and possibly seeing something he shouldn’t. He hands her the popcorn and plops down next to her on his cheap futon, throwing an arm over her thin shoulders with a sigh of relief. As far as he can tell, she hasn’t moved an inch; his terrible sketches are still secure for now.

Her hair hangs loose around her shoulders, down out of their usual braided pigtails, and when she gives him that little half smile he loves so much he feels himself grin back. It’s infectious, like nothing he’s ever experienced before—at least until she opens her mouth.

“Thanks, honey butter sugar biscuit.”

Not sure if he’d heard her correctly, he leans away to gape down at her. “Um, what?”

“Sexy fuzzy bunny? Fruity cutie patootie? Grande hot fudge sundae? Booberry snuggle muffin? Double Decker brownie bear?“

“What...what is _happening_ right now?” he asks incredulously.

“I’m trying to give you a pet name, something special and unique.” She leans up to kiss him, pressing her lips gently against his. “Like you.”

For a second he can only stare back, amazed, because whenever she says cute things like that he finds himself falling in love with her just a little bit more. She’s unusual, sure, but he’s never been with someone willing to so quickly and boldly make her feelings for him known, and suddenly he realizes she’s ruined him for other women. “You really put a lot of thought into those names, huh?”

Heather smirks mischievously. “That wasn’t even _half_ of ‘em.”

Dan rolls his eyes a bit and huffs a laugh in response. “Right, yeah, of course it wasn’t.” He looks down at her then, noticing that her hazel eyes have grown larger and eager behind her thick glasses, and sighs. “Well? Keep going. I wanna see how deep this rabbit hole goes... _Heather feather._ “ It’s not the most creative pet name, and certainly not as interesting as anything she’d come up with, but her eyes shine and her smile widens happily all the same.

She snuggles back beneath his arm, leaning her head against his chest. “I knew you would.” She then clears her throat and lifts her chin to continue where she’d left off. “Cuddly wuddly bubbly butt, handsome baby boy toy, Booboo McGoo...”

And as she continues to rattle the nicknames off, raising a finger with each progressively more nauseating and groan-inducing term of endearment, he feels his smile grow. How the hell he’d ever doubted how she feels about him, he’ll never know.

What he does know is that she is, without a doubt, the best thing that’s happened to him since he’s been in Toledo, Ohio.


End file.
